


Something More

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunken sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Set after the end of S2, bottom!Boba, fully consensual, idiots getting together, top!din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: They've been pining for months.A bit of liquid courage helps them along.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Boba Fett
Comments: 9
Kudos: 177





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! xD

Weeks had passed since the incident with the Moff. Din’s loss of Grogu had broken his heart, it was obvious. The normally taciturn man had turned practically mute, and Boba found that he hated the idea of Din being alone in his grief. So, he offered Din a place at his side, acting as joint bodyguard to Fennec and taking on the criminal scum of Tatooine.

Din agreed to stay as long as his child was training with Skywalker. The child came first.

And Boba agreed.

Over the weeks, Boba found himself with a constant shadow. Din took his role as bodyguard both seriously and silently, and his mere presence was intimidating to those who dared to try to test Boba’s determination to keep his throne.

Weeks turned into months and finally, Din broke his silence. It was like a dam bursting; small cracks had appeared, and Boba had held the man tight as he finally opened up to Boba about his grief. The loss of almost everything he had held dear; his tribe, the Razor Crest, his helmet and Way…the child.

After that, it was easier to talk. Small talk eventually led to light but constant flirting. Din even allowed Boba to see his face, the other man’s handsome features making his heart miss a beat. Little could come of it during their time at court however, the amount of time the throne demanded of him.

It came to a head one night after an exceptionally gruelling day at Boba’s ‘court.’ One of the scum had tried to make an attempt on his life. It was laughably easy to fend them off, especially with the three of them, but Boba had found himself admiring the other hunter as he fought. Grace and strength, the way he had used that beskar spear of his to impale the culprit to the floor…yeh, Boba found himself _very_ interested.

Boba invited Din to one of the many unused rooms to ‘celebrate’, deep in the bowels of the former hutt’s palace, a found bottle of unopened spotchka allowing them to discuss whatever came to them. The alcohol burned Boba’s throat but in a welcoming way. Din had removed his helmet, easily matching him glass for glass, and soon both were finding themselves inebriated.

“Can I kiss you?” Boba let slip, tongue loose from the alcohol. He didn’t even remember what the other mandalorian had said, just that he had spent the past few minutes admiring the way Din’s lips moved as he spoke.

“…Please.”

Placing one hand on Din’s thigh, Boba used the other to cup Din’s jawline, bringing their mouths gently together. The world fell away, narrowing down to their shared breath. Boba worked at Din’s lips, his tongue asking permission to enter. Din’s mouth opened and he slipped his tongue in, the taste of alcohol still strong.

They pulled apart and both took shaky, shallow breaths.

“Wow,” breathed Din. “That was…”

“Yeh,” Boba agreed, a small grin on his face. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” He leant in again, a small nip at those plump lips that he had been previously appreciating, enjoying the way Din’s body shuddered underneath him. There was something about it that just drove him wild, knowing that this man that presented himself as calm and insecure at times, hid a deeply passionate side. “I saw a bed nearby. You interested?”

“Lead the way.”

Boba ignored the way his heart fluttered at Din’s voice. Instead, he threw back the last of his spotchka and stood up to leave. Holding a hand out to Din, he grinned when the other man grasped it firmly, and Boba pulled him up into his arms. Wrapping his arms around that gorgeous, tapered waist, Boba couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him again before turning and pulling Din towards the door. It was shaping up to be a damn good night.

Somehow they reached the bed without incident, both giggling like children from the way their bodies swayed under the effects of the alcohol. Boba allowed himself to be handsy with Din under the guise of keeping his balance and the other responded in kind.

Their armour was no hindrance, both of them relying on muscle memory to swiftly remove their own. It landed around them, ignored as they rushed to bare skin to the other.

As soon as he was naked, Boba tugged Din back to him for another kiss. His hands tugged Din’s flightsuit down to his waist and he smiled as an expanse of delightful, scarred muscle was revealed to him. Gracefully, Boba fell to his knees, licking at the chiselled stomach, delighting in how they quivered under his touch. A light nip near a particularly nasty scar had Din moaning and Boba couldn’t help but palm the other’s groin, relishing how the moan turned into a gasp. The man was already half-hard, and it made him feel bold.

Boba began to try to work Din’s pants down, just enough to get access to his dick. Din wiggled, hands pushing his own away to get the button undone, sighing in relief as his rapidly hardening cock came free.

“Mmmm, were you hiding this from me this entire time?” Boba’s eyes flit back up to meet Din’s. The younger man is blushing, though those beautiful eyes are still lustful. His cock is just sinful; thick but not too long. The head glistened, the foreskin still wrapped around it, eager to be slid down. “You have such a beautiful fucking cock, Din.”

Licking his lips, Boba leant in and licked the slit of Din’s dick. He’d been told that his tongue was talented, and so he put his skills to use, wrapping it around the head and cleaning up the precum that is already beaded there. It had been a while, but it was a skill that never really faded. “You taste divine.”

Din let loose a strangled moan, his hand reaching down to cup Boba’s cheek. His hips thrust a little, seeking permission and so, Boba opened his mouth wide.

“Yeah, your mouth Boba, so good,” Din gasped as he pushed himself between Boba’s lips. Slowly he thrust in, unknowing in how much he could push, how much the bounty hunter could take. His hands moved from Boba’s cheek, to cup his head, gently but firmly. Their eyes met again, unable to look away from each other as Din slowly fed Boba his cock, one thrust at a time. “Oh fuck! That’s fucking hot.”

Boba’s eyes flickered, his mouth pausing on Din’s dick, and leaned back. Winking at Din, he took a deep breath through his nostrils before lowering himself back down. This time, he doesn’t stop; swallowing down that glorious dick until his nose is nuzzling the soft hair on Din’s belly. His own cock is throbbing, but he ignored it for the moment, the task at hand vastly more important. Instead, he placed them on Din’s thighs, a firm grip around firm muscles.

Din’s hand tightened its grip on his head, shaking slightly, “Oh damn, Boba, well done. Fucking amazing.”

The words made Boba’s belly tighten and he groaned around the cock in his throat, causing Din to respond in kind.

Pulling back, his throat relinquishes Din’s dick and he pants for air.

Din smiled warmly, his hand caressing the top of Boba’s head. “Did you like that?” He tapped the head of his dick against Boba’s lips.

His own dick pulsed at the move and Boba couldn’t stop the moan that left him.

Din took the opportunity to thrust gently back in his mouth, but this time careful not to slip in deep. Rolling his hips, he made sure to draw his tip across the roof of Boba’s mouth, enjoying the way that the other bounty hunter’s tongue lapped at the underside.

Bobbing his head, Boba rubbed at Din’s balls, enjoying the heavy weight in his palm. Hands rubbed at his face, gentle moans spurring him on.

A rough hand tugged him off the hard cock though, and Boba can’t help the needy whine that escaped from him. A line of spit connects them for a moment, before that too, is broken.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Din murmured, tugging Boba to his feet and pressing himself against the other’s body. Their mouths met each other, tongues dancing for a moment. He broke the kiss with a sigh, “I just didn’t want to cum so soon. That was amazing.”

Leaning in, Din nuzzled his neck, lightly biting at his throat, his hands making their way to his ass and gripping. His lips and teeth are demanding, full of fiery passion that had previously been hidden beneath his calm veneer.

Suddenly, Boba needed more than just a mere handjob or blowjob. What he needed was _connection_. More than what they currently had.

“Top or bottom?” Boba paused, looking into Din’s lust-filled eyes.

“What?”

“Top or bottom?” Boba repeated.

“Huh…didn’t take you for the sort of guy willing to bottom,” Din admitted. “It’s one thing to give a bloody fantastic blowjob but - ”

Boba couldn’t help but laugh. “I enjoy sex and I don’t give a fuck about ages-old gender roles. If it feels good, I’ll do it.”

“Fair enough.”

“Now,” Boba paused to nibble at Din’s throat. “Answer the question.”

“Either,” the other mandalorian was panting hard, “but I’m not clean enough to bottom.”

“That’s alright.” Boba pulled back to smirk. “I am. So,” he leant to whisper into Din’s ear, “Are you man enough to fuck me?”

Din’s nostrils flared, before he pushed Boba down to the bed, pinning him in place. The normally placid bounty hunter looked a little wild.

Boba _adored_ the display of strength. He grinned, making Din raise his own eyebrows before wrapping his legs around Din’s waist, pulling the other man on top of him.

“You know, we both seem to have too much fucking clothing on.”

A short bark of laughter and Din grinned his agreement. They separated for a moment, both practically tearing at the remainder of their clothing to be free. Pants and boots joined the _beskar_ on the floor.

Finally, both fully naked, they pressed against each other; hands exploring muscled, scarred bodies as their tongues moved against each other.

“God, your fucking body Din,” Boba eyed him off appreciatively, enjoying the look he got in response. He looked down to watch their hard cocks bump against each other. His was longer, but Din’s was like a tank in comparison. Gods, he couldn’t wait to have it fucking him. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

He didn’t give Din a chance to properly process his words. Taking them both in hand, he enjoyed the way Din’s body shuddered, the way his hands explore him. They kiss again, a desperate thing, and Din’s hands made their way to Boba’s ass, squeezing the globes firmly.

“Oh, fuck yeh!” Boba gasped into Din’s mouth, and he can feel the other man grinning at his reaction.

“Can’t help it. Your ass is incredible.”

“Yeh, then get on with it and fuck me.”

Din laughed again, then pushed him firmly onto the bed. His eyes flicker to Boba’s hard cock, lying long and hard against his abs, then back to his eyes. “You’d better have some lube around here then.”

“Yeh, in the back pocket.”

Din raised his eyebrow in amusement. “Really?”

Boba gestured towards his pants and Din huffed, getting off the bed to retrieve the lube. It gave Boba a nice view of his ass.

Din returned with the small vial, “Now flip over.”

Boba grinned in return. “Fucking make me.”

He had barely a second before Din’s eyes narrowed. Then the world _turned_ as the man moved quickly, hands and arms clenched around him, and he’s effortlessly flipped onto his front. One large hand is on his back, pressing him into the mattress as he blinks at the sudden change of scenery.

Fuck, he’s never felt so turned on in his _life_.

“Mmmm, this okay?” Din nuzzled into his shoulder, hard cock bumping against the back of his leg.

“More than fucking okay.” He hadn’t realised how much he trusted Din, but now that he was on his front, with the other man at his literal back and he was _vulnerable_ … “Fuck, Din you’re something else…” He couldn’t help but moan when a slick finger found his entrance. Opening his legs wider, he pushed his ass up for the other hunter to take.

Din took the opportunity to mouth at his neck; the dual sensations of lips at his throat, and a finger circling his hole made his entire body shiver. All he can do is pant heavily and _want_.

“Mmmm, looks like having your hole played with is one way to shut you up.”

“Wasn’t…lying…when I said…oh god!” He can’t help but writhe on Din’s hand, seeking more. It was damn nice being fingered but he _needed_ more. “Fuck, Din! Please!”

“Huh, if you’re like this with just my finger, I wonder what you’ll be like with my whole cock in your ass.”

Boba was going to reply, but Din chose that moment to finally slip a finger inside of him and his mouth opened slightly with a gasp.

“Oh Boba,” Din whispered. “That look on your face. It’s beautiful.”

Finding himself uncharacteristically shy, Boba buried his face into the pillow, instead concentrating on breathing and relaxing himself.

“I didn’t want to admit it, but I’ve wanted you for weeks.”

Boba’s voice hitched, his heart pounding in a way that it had never done so before. His eyes met Din’s and the other man smiled, so goddamn _genuinely_.

“You’ve been all I’ve been able to think about. It’s a miracle that I managed to actually defend this ass.”

Unable to reply, Boba instead grunted, his ass clenching around the fingers still inside of him. Fingers that were moving so slowly, so sweetly that he couldn’t help but relax and open around them.

“Ready?”

Boba just nodded. He let Din manoeuvre his hips into the position he wanted them.

“Stay.”

Boba flushed but obeyed; if only his court could see him now. He shifted slightly, wanting to see what Din was doing. The sight of him slicking his cock made his ass throb in anticipation.

The other mandalorian settled himself comfortably behind Boba, the bed tipping down slightly when he knelt. He can feel Din position himself, guiding his cock to his loose hole. Din’s dick caught on the slick rim, and it taunted him, pushing forward slightly but not enough to penetrate.

“Fucking hell, Din! Stop teasing me!” he growled. “Get that fucking fat cock inside me!”

His response was a grin from the other hunter, and a rough shove forward, the head of Din’s cock entered him. Boba sucked in a breath, head falling forward again as he was spread wide.

“Fuuuuuck yeh!”

Din rocks forward a little, going deeper with each roll of his hips. Each little thrust forward has Boba chanting his name, his hole burning from the stretch, but in a way that he knew will fade soon.

Finally, he’s impaled entirely on Din’s length, the heavy dick filling him in all the best ways. His fingers tangle in the sheets, trying to process the feeling; it had been a while. Both take a moment to breathe, to savour the moment. Weeks of flirting during sparring and downtime had led to this moment, where both were finally joined as intimately as possibly be.

Boba let out a sound that he would forever deny was a whimper. Din is pressed out along his back, blanketing him and settled inside so deeply. It’s intimate, not what he usually cares for but with this man? Somehow it's exactly what he’d been unknowingly searching for, for years.

“Oh god, you feel so good,” Din breathed heavily into Boba’s neck. “So hot and fucking tight around me, Boba.”

Boba shuddered, this time undeniably letting out a whimper. Hearing the normally reserved hunter talking dirty to him just _did_ it for him.

“Fucking wreck me Din,” he moaned. “Fuck my ass hard!”

The other hunter practically growled, shoving his hand between Boba’s shoulders to hold him still as he begins a steady rhythm. Boba shoved his face into his arms, trying to suppress the whimpers that threatened to escape.

Fuck, but it felt amazing to feel Din’s cock sliding in and out of his ass, his balls smacking into his own after each thrust. Below him, his neglected cock weeps for attention, hard and bouncing with each thrust into him.

He’s going to be sore as fuck tomorrow.

It’s going to be completely and utterly _worth_ it.

“Fuck!” Din’s cock finally hit his prostate dead on. The pleasure blazed through his body like a lightning strike and he threw his head back, panting harshly.

“Mmmm, was that the right spot?”

Unable to speak, Boba just nodded harshly, rocking himself back towards Din in search of more of the sensation.

“Tell me Boba.” Din kissed his way up Boba’s neck, nuzzling at the scars there and loving how the tight passage around his dick clenched when he licked it. “How much do you love this? Being on your knees, legs spread for me?”

Of fucking _course_ Din was a talker during sex. He could do nothing but whimper under the pleasurable assault.

“Tell me how much you love my cock!” Din practically growled into Boba’s ear.

His cock throbbed in response, precum dripping onto the bed beneath him.

Din was impatient, hand tightening at the back of Boba’s neck as he failed to respond quick enough, voice dangerously low in his ear, “Tell me how much you love getting fucked by another man. To have his cock so deep inside of you, owning this pretty little hole of yours.” He stopped thrusting, instead buried himself to the hilt and ground his cock as deep as he could.

“Oh, fuck Din,” Boba finally was able to gasp out. “Fuck, I love it. It’s been so long…” Turning slightly on his side, he leans back, wanting to kiss the other man again. “I’d do anything to have this again, have your cock in me, ah!”

“Mmmm, going to cum,” Din gasped. “Where do you want me?”

“Inside me, please…” Boba whined as Din grasped his ignored cock, words failing him at the twin assault of pleasure on his senses.

“Close,” Din breathed into his ear, his hips not faltering as his hand moved on Boba’s cock, tugging and touching in just the right way for Boba to cum.

Suddenly Boba’s back arches, cuming hard with a lewd moan. He can feel his cock spurting below him, while his ass milked Din cock for all its worth.

Din gasped, his hips fluttering before giving a final hard thrust deep into Boba’s body, signalling his own orgasm.

Blindly, Boba groped for Din’s hand, finding it and entwining their fingers together. For the moment they just breathed, still intimately joined. The buzz of the alcohol had faded, and all Boba felt was a deep content.

Soon enough, Din’s cock softens enough to slip out on its own, and both moan at the sudden loss of connection. Boba winced as he felt the sting of lube and cum beginning to drip from his well-used ass.

“Mmmmm, that’s a good look for you.”

“Shut up and get me a cloth.” Boba turned and grinned to take the bite out of his words.

Din rolled his eyes and slowly moved from the bed, rummaging through their mess of discarded clothing to source some material that could be used to clean them both up until he found something useable and quickly wiped them both down.

Semi-clean for the moment, Boba finally let himself flop to the side, making sure to avoid his spend on the bed. He held his hand out to the younger man, smiling gently when it was taken. Tugging Din back into the bed, they lazily kiss, enjoying the quiet of the moment.

Boba found his eyes closing and could tell Din wasn’t fair behind; they were both exhausted. He curled around the hunter and allowed his body to completely relax.

“Damn Boba,” Din murmured. “If I wasn’t already in love with yo – I uh, mean, your ass…”

Boba paused, eyes snapping open again. The tone in the room had become tense, as if they both knew they hovered at a precipice.

For once Boba didn’t voice the first thought on his mind. That he was an unlovable asshole, the kind that people used when convenient and threw away when not. A clone and not even a person. That he had turned to guarding himself, impenetrable. But…perhaps this time…he could be a little bit daring?

He looked up at the other man. Din looked decidedly uncomfortable, eyes studying something distant in his room.

“Din…I - ”

“It’s okay. I know your reputation Boba.”

Boba cringed inwardly, hating the tone of Din’s voice.

“I knew this was casual when I entered your room, and I - ”

He cut off as Boba surged forward to kiss him. Din’s eyes went wide, but closed and then relaxed into the kiss, reciprocating.

“Din, what I wanted to say was…I’ve never done anything that’s a sure thing. But you?” Boba smiled, a genuine one. “I think I’d like a little bit more than this.”

He could feel his face heat, not used to asking for more. Before Boba could continue speaking, it was Din who leant forward and kissed him.

“Boba Fett,” Din murmured, “Are you saying you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Well when you put it that way.”

Leaning in, they both kissed again. This time neither could stop grinning, hands exploring each other’s body.

There was plenty of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
